A typical display device comprises an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) light-emitting panel and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) light-regulating panel. In such a display device, the OLED light-emitting panel emits red light, green light and blue light. After that, the LCD light-regulating panel adjusts light transmittances of the incident red light, green light and blue light, thereby realizing display.
Specifically, the OLED light-emitting panel comprises a substrate provided with an anode (also referred to as an anode substrate), a substrate provided with a cathode (also referred to as a cathode substrate), and an organic light-emitting functional layer arranged therebetween. The LCD light-regulating panel includes an array substrate, a counter substrate, a liquid crystal layer arranged therebetween, as well as an upper polarizer (POL) and a lower polarizer (POL) arranged respectively on outer sides of the two substrates.
The display device typically comprises four substrates. Moreover, since the lower POL needs to be arranged on an outer side of the substrates, the substrates cannot be reduced in number. This in turn results in a large thickness of a typical display device and disfavors thinning of the display device. It is also necessary to bond the OLED light-emitting panel and the LCD light-regulating panel through a binder (e.g., OCA), which makes the manufacture process quite complicated.